


Can't wait for that to be us

by Malum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malum/pseuds/Malum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael decided to take care of his cousins baby to prepare for whenever he and Ashton have kids. It makes both boys realize how much they want to start a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't wait for that to be us

“Michael Gordan Clifford, you better put it back now. What are we supposed to do with a baby? Where did you even get a baby?”Ashton spat glaring at his lilac haired boyfriend. The slightly younger boy had bought home a baby and was just sitting on their bed like to was perfectly normal. It wasn’t. As far as Ashton knew neither of them had kids so Ashton didn’t know where Michael got a baby.  
“It’s my cousins. She wanted to relax so I volunteered to watch her for the night. I kind of just figured it would be practice for when we have our own kids” Michael muttered slightly embarrassed now that he thought about it. Ashton probably didn’t even want to think about kids yet and here Michael was watching one for the night because he’s so excited for his own.  
“So it’s 100% legal for you to have her?” Ashton asked still hesitant. As much as he loved Michael he still wanted to make sure he hadn’t found her on the street and took her or something.  
“Yes, You can call Ella if you want too. I wouldn’t though cause it’s not very common for her and her husband to get any alone time” Michael spoke quietly standing up. He could be wrong but he’s pretty sure the baby is hungry. As much as Ashton hated it he wanted to coo at the sight, he couldn’t wait until the day that Michael would be holding their kid not someone else s.  
“Fine, What’s her name?” Ashton asked trying to make sure he still sounded bored.   
“Maya” Michael cooed when the baby looked upon hearing her name. “I’m going to go heat her a bottle” he whispered and Ashton was quick to jump up as well.  
“I’ll help” he was quick to rush out, someone times Michael could barely feed himself so it made sense that Ashton would want to help feed a tiny human that couldn’t complain if their was something wrong with it.  
“Alright” Mikey smiled carrying the baby into the kitchen where Luke stood and Michael bit back a groan. He knew Luke would be home he had just hoped that he wouldn’t run into him while he had the baby. As long as he held Maya he wouldn’t cuss and so Luke could say anything he wanted to him.  
“CALUM, GET IN HERE” Luke screamed and Mikey quickly pulled the baby to his chest to shield her from the loud noise but it didn’t work. She started to cry and Mikey groaned glaring at Luke. He wasn’t quite sure how to comfort her so he just starting singing quietly and rocking her in his arms. By the time she had calmed down Calum had joined the other three in the kitchen and was starring at the older boy.  
“Where did you get a baby” Calum was the first to ask starring at the little bundle in Michael’s arm and Michael rolled his eyes. He wasn’t explaining this again, he had better things to do like feed Maya.  
“You can explain while I heat her a bottle” Mikey smiled at his fiance before going to the refrigerator and pulling out a premade bottle. It certainly made things a lot eaiser that if he had to do it himself. Michael was very good at many things and cooking of any type was not one of them. Shutting the microwave door he starred down at the little child in his arms. Ashton and he would eventully have one of their own and Michael couldn’t say he wasn’t excited. He was estactic to know that one day they would have a kid. They might not get to have a kid in the near future because they were still a touring band, even if they still took time off to write.   
Grabbing the heated bottle he gently pressed the tip into Maya’s mouth and she quickly started sucking on it. It brought a small smile to Michaels lips and it caused Ashton to stare at Michael in adoration. Seeing Michael with a baby was doing things to him. All he could think about was Michael holding their own kid like that and it was honestly painful. Ashton wished it could happen now but management wouldn’t even let them announce they were dating, much less engaged so starting a family was compeltly out of the question.   
“Are you just going to stare at me, or are you going to help” Michael asked raising one eyebrow and Ashton looked at him.   
“I dunno, Im pretty content to just watch” he smirked while he saw Michael’s face heat up. That was a habit that never failed to muse him, despite how sexual Mikey was still if Ashton made any comment sexual in the slightest he would always blush even when if wasn’t ment to sound dirty.   
“Well you can just watch Maya while I go and get her burping washcloth and a dummy. Michael smiled handing the baby over to Ashton and Ashton quickly turned into a nervous reck. He wasn’t quite sure what to do with a baby so he just started rocking her in his arms when he heard the snap of a camera. “I couldn’t resist, Sorry babe” Michael smiled placing the cloth over Ashton’s shoulder.   
“No you can do it” Ashton was quick to point out so Michael sighed and placed the rag over his shoulders before taking Maya into his arms. He quickly managed to bup her before sitting down on the couch the rag discarded. Ashton sat down next to Michael and the younger boy curled into Ashton’s side.   
“This will be us eventully, layed here with our kid instead of your cousins” Ashton muttered before pressing a kiss to lilac hair.  
“I can’t wait” Michael looked up and smiled at Ashton.  
“Can you put her to bed” Ashton asked hauling Michael up to his feet.  
“Sure Ash” Michael smiled and hurried to his bedroom where the portable crib had been set up and quickly put the sleeping baby down.   
The two boys crawled onto Michaels bed and wrapped around eachother eventully falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
